Beautiful Monster
by killer-fever
Summary: Yao will find out that your true love can easily be the person you hate the most. Ivan/Yao AU
1. Chapter 1: Monster Savior

Yao was silent as he walked on. He hated walking in the streets this late at night but it was necessary to get home. His grades had run a little longer than he expected and it was well into the late hours when he was finally done. Who knew that it took so long to read that many essays and put grades on them.

The streets were empty and held a streetlight every now and again. On the sidewalk where, Yao was walking, there were a lot of alleyways that he tried to stay away from. They were all dark and fantastic for hiding out and grabbing someone off of the sidewalk.

Yao nervously fidgeted with his tie as he walked. Now, it seemed to take forever to get him when he only lived about ten blocks from the college. Echoing footsteps caught Yao's attention as he snapped his head up to see where it was coming from.

A man, long blond hair and blue eyes with a little bit of stubble was walking on the same sidewalk as Yao but going the opposite direction. He walked, smile on his face, head held high, hands in the pockets of his designer jeans. He hummed a light tune as he walked.

"Bonjour!" He greeted happily as he came near Yao.

Yao just nodded and walked a little faster. He didn't look back but heard as the man walked away. He sighed in relief when he heard the footsteps fade. The man seemed all right but you never could be too sure with all the freaks that live in the town.

Speaking of freaks, Yao couldn't help but think of his new neighbor. A very tall, built man that never talked and always wore a scarf, even if it was the middle of September in Florida. He never spoke either. Yao clearly remembered when he first met the man. He had said hello and the man just looked at him and walked into his house. He was weird.

While absorbed in his thoughts, Yao didn't hear the footsteps sneaking up behind him. It was far too late when he did notice because at that moment a cloth went over his mouth and an arm incased his body so he couldn't struggle.

Panic was immediate and Yao struggled to the best of his ability but to no avail. The arm holding him was too strong. He tried to scream but it was muffled and wasn't very loud. His vision blurred, be it from the tears burning at the corners of his eyes, or the fact that his was inhaling chloroform, Yao didn't know.

"Shh, shh, it'll be over soon," a voice whispered into Yao's ear.

Yao recognized it as the man's voice. He struggled a little bit more before he just couldn't move. His consciousness was fading fast. And then…

He was let go.

The cloth disappeared from his mouth and the arm incasing him was gone. Yao fell to the concrete, not being able to hold himself up. He rolled himself onto his back and wearily looked up at the sky. His vision was so blurred he couldn't make out the edges of the building in front of him. The streetlight shined onto his body. A figure entered his vision to his left.

Yao looked at it and blinked multiple times to try and figure out who it was but, every time he blinked his eyes just got heavier and heavier until finally he just couldn't keep them open. A hand touched his face and he felt himself being picked up. After that, nothing.


	2. Chapter 2: Monster's Reward

"AH!" Yao shouted as he awoke.

Another bucket of cold water splashed onto his naked body to make sure he was awake, sending a few ice cubes with it. Shivering violently, Yao tried to focus his eyes. A figure was standing in front of his line of vision. He blinked a few times before he was able to properly see who it was. His eyes widened when he realized just who it was he was staring at.

"You're…" Yao started.

The man that lived next door said nothing and grabbed another bucket. This one was just ice. The man walked behind Yao and tossed the ice onto his back. Yao gave a shout as some of the ice stuck to his skin and slowly melted.

The man approached Yao and lightly touched his back. Yao tried to get away from his touch but realized that his hands were tied to a hook on the ceiling. He struggled against the rope but all it did was bite further into his flesh.

The man's hand trailed up Yao's back, tracing the scar that Yao had there. The scar had been a bad accident while he was teaching his little brother, Kiku, how to use a sword. The mans fingernails dug deep into the scar and made it bleed. Yao could feel the blood drip down his back, mixing with the melting ice and freezing water.

"Stop it!" Yao shouted.

The man soon pulled his hand away and walked back to Yao's front. Yao took a long look at his face. He seemed childlike but his violet eyes glinted with a threatening gleam. Yao, honestly, afraid for his life. This man was dangerous, he could tell.

The man walked up to Yao and leaned down, brushing his lips against the nape of Yao's neck. Goosebumps spread over Yao's chilled body as the man licked the spot he kissed. The man reached up and yanked the tie out of Yao's hair, letting it spill around his shoulders and onto his back, partially hiding the scar. The mans hands wound into Yao's hair, pulling his head back to get more access to his throat.

Yao mentally kicked himself when he felt himself starting to get aroused. He began to struggle against the mans devilish tongue.

"Stop!" He demanded.

To his surprise, the man did stop. He pulled back and looked into Yao's eyes. Yao shivered at his gaze. The eyes that had originally been filled with evil intent were now filled with something else. Something of which Yao had no idea. The man leaned in, lips just a centimeter away from Yao's own. Their eyes were locked and Yao's mind began to wander. He was mesmerized.

Yao gave a shout as he felt two fingers spreading his buttocks apart.

"Stop that!" Yao shouted, his voice surprisingly weak sounding.

The man didn't listen and spread them far. As far as they could go. Yao gave sounds of pain and struggled as much as he could but the mans other arm was wrapped around Yao's waist, preventing him from moving too much. Cold water from the melted ice slid to the new open area and Yao shivered violently while holding back his slight moans at the feel of the water sliding down to his most private parts.

The man went onto his knees and nipped at the little patch of hair just above Yao's growing arousal. Yao gave a surprised noise and struggled again but to no avail, the man was just to strong. The man pulled back only slightly. His dark amethyst eyes locked with Yao's charcoal eyes. Yao couldn't pull from his gaze. It was, once again, hypnotic.

"Ah!" Yao shouted.

The mans lips closed around the tip of Yao's already leaking member. Yao shuddered and tried to pull himself away. The man was still holding him so he couldn't struggle too much. Yao stopped struggling anyway because every jerk he made just sent him deeper into the mans, very skilled, mouth.

Yao's knees were weak and shaking slightly as his arousal was nipped, licked, teased, sucked. And, just as Yao was about to go over the edge, it all stopped. Yao panted hard as his member slipped out of the mans mouth with as small wet sound. Their eyes were still locked onto each other. Yao's cheeks were the deepest red the man had ever seen on something so beautiful.

The man took his arm away from Yao's waist. He reached down, finally taking his eyes away from Yao's. Yao tried to see what he was reaching for but couldn't. His arm was in the way.

"What are you doing?" Yao asked, his voice sounding very strange to himself.

The man didn't say anything and gently kissed Yao's abdomen. The tight knot that was in the pit of Yao's stomach tightened. Yao tried to move away from the little tongue that peaked out of the mans mouth and caressed his abs. It was so distracting that Yao didn't notice he was being spread wider until he felt the stinging cold of the ice cube that was forced into his entrance.

He cried out loudly. The cold was almost unbearable. The man continued to kiss and lick and nip at Yao's abs as he worked in three more pieces. Yao shivered violently and made loud sounds of protest. The man opened Yao a little to let the melted water run down his legs. He watched the trails and began to lap at them.

"Stop it!" Yao shouted as another cube went in.

The man locked their eyes again and stood, releasing his hold on Yao. Yao would have fallen to the ground if it wasn't for the rough rope around his wrist. He panted and looked up into the mans eyes. The man leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to Yao's cheek.

The man pulled away and turned on his heel. He walked to the door and opened it. Without looking back he left, the door slamming behind him. Yao was left alone, water dripping down his back and the back of his legs.

*

Okay, in my opinion, this was very sloppy. The next chapter will include new character introduction: Lithuania! Yay! Just wait, I'm working on it now.


	3. Chapter 3: Monster's Pet, Toris

Yao sighed in frustration a few minutes after the man left. He was still painfully hard and he needed release. It really hurt. So, he tried to rub his legs together to make friction but that was too slow. He really didn't know what he was going to do if he had to suffer another minute like this.

"Um…Mr. Wang?" A little voice called.

Yao turned his attention to the door. A young man was cautiously peaking in. He had shoulder length brown hair and bright green eyes. He opened the door fully and slipped inside. He had a few towels slung over one of his arms and looked down as he approached.

"Who are you?" Yao asked.

"My name's Toris. I'm going to be looking after you with my younger brothers for Mr. Braginski," Toris muttered.

"What am I doing here?" Yao asked.

"Mr. Braginski does this every now and again. We might have to move after he lets you go," Toris answered.

He set the towels down on the ground and took one. He began to wipe off the water that had been sitting on Yao's front side. Yao had to fight back a moan as Toris wiped down his abdomen and lower areas. After that he moved to Yao's back. He took Yao's hair and tied it into a small bun, wiping his neck and shoulders, moving down his back.

"Don't touch me there," Yao demanded as Toris began to dry his rear.

"I'm sorry, but, I dare not disobey Mr. Braginski," Toris said and continued.

Yao cried out in surprise as Toris opened him up and allowed some of the leftover water to drain from inside Yao. Yao couldn't help but feel a little aroused as Toris worked the water out of him. He groaned as Toris lightly wiped away the water from the bottom of his legs to his inner thighs, right under his arousal. Toris blushed deeply when he did that.

After getting as much of the water as he could, Toris walked back in front of Yao, looking down.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Wang?" He asked.

"I suppose untying me is out of the question," Yao said.

"Well, I can take you to another room where you're not so restricted," Toris said.

"I'd appreciate that. I think the blood stopped flowing to my hands," Yao said.

Toris nodded and picked up the towels, leaving quickly. After a few more minutes, Toris returned with a step ladder. He put it in front of Yao and stepped up to the hook. He quickly untied it. As soon as the ropes were untied, Yao kicked the ladder out from underneath Toris and ran as fast as he could out the open door.

"Wait, Mr. Wang! Please!" He heard Toris shout.

Yao didn't listen and ran as fast as he could. The hallways were long and dimly lit.

'I'm either underground or it's still night,' Yao thought to himself.

He made a left turn at an intersection and came to a dead end. He swore and turned, banging right into Toris on his way. They both flew back and landed on the floor. Toris rubbed the back of his head before shaking it and standing up. He quickly snapped a metal collar around Yao's neck.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wang, but, I need to keep you here or me and my brothers will be punished," Toris said.

Yao tried to kick him but missed. Toris picked Yao up and began to drag him in a different direction.

"Let go of me, Goddamnit!" Yao shouted, struggling violently.

"Oh. I know Ivan told me not to, but…" Toris trailed off.

The next thing Yao knew, there was pain swelling in his head and everything went dark.

*

Yao didn't know how long it was until he opened his eyes again. But, there were small rays of sun peaking in from the big window next to the bed. A light sheet was laying on top of Yao's body. Yao sat up and rubbed his head. He tried to scratch the back of his neck but realized that the metal collar that was strapped to his neck was still there. In the front of the collar was a large ring that had a chain connected to it. The chain led to a small pole in the middle of the large room that Yao awoke in.

The room itself was pretty bare except for a bed, which Yao was laying on, a small couch and a large fireplace. The large window showed outside. It was just beginning to be morning. The sun peaked out behind a few buildings. Yao recognized the neighborhood. He looked to another window and saw what he expected to see.

His own house.

Yao felt angry as he looked at his house. He was so close to home but he couldn't be any farther away. A familiar stinging in his eyes made Yao even angrier.

The door to the room opened. Yao looked over and saw that it was Toris. He looked really nervous as he walked slowly into the room and next to the bed. Yao felt like hitting the younger man but decided against it.

"What do you want?" Yao asked, spitting venom as he did so.

Toris winced at his tone.

"It doesn't matter what want, only what you want," Toris replied.

Yao turned away from him.

"I want to leave this place," Yao said.

"I'm afraid I have to deny you of that request," Toris said, eyes still glued to the floor.

"Of course," Yao muttered.

Toris sighed.

"Can I at least get some proper clothing?" Yao asked.

"My brother will be bringing you your clothes," Toris replied.

Yao just looked out the window. He didn't feel like talking to this boy anymore. Not when he worked for that man. Not when he was forced to be trapped here. Toris seemed to get the hint for he muttered something under his breath and quickly left.

Yao sighed and just watched as the town before him was slowly illuminated with light.


	4. Chapter 4: Monster's Pet, Raivis&Eduard

Yao counted the minutes as the sun rose higher and higher into the sky. Soon, the bed he was sitting on was covered in light and heat. Yao pressed his hand to the glass and half considered jumping out. The ground was only twenty feet down…maybe. After long contemplation he decided against it. The chances of him dying were too great. And the metal ring around his neck most likely wouldn't get him too far.

Yao turned his attention to the door when he heard it creak open. His charcoal eyes landed on the form of a small boy. Nine, maybe. Eleven at the most. The boy had curls in his hair was shaking badly as he approached Yao. In him small trembling hands he held a tray of food.

"Um…Mr. Wang. I'm sorry to bother you, but, I brought your breakfast," the boy said.

Yao watched as the boy set up a little table and placed the food on top of it. There was a plate full of eggs and bacon along with some other items and a tall glass of milk. A small vase was placed at the center with a single sunflower sticking out of it.

The boy stepped back form the tray and silently waited for Yao to finish with the meal. Yao contemplated on not eating but his stomach betrayed him by letting out a loud groan. Yao sighed and began to eat.

"What's your name?" Yao asked.

The boy jumped at the question.

"Me?" He asked.

"Does it look like I'm talking to anyone else?" Yao retaliated.

"I'm sorry!" The boy shouted, looking down and trembling.

Yao just watched him. After a few moments the boy looked up. He didn't meet Yao's eyes but he did answer his question.

"I'm Raivis. I'll be providing you with the food that my brother makes," Raivis replied.

Yao nodded.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Fourteen," Raivis replied.

"Really? You're kind of small for being fourteen," Yao said.

"Well, I would be at least 10 centimeters taller if Mr. Braginski stopped pushing down on my head so hard," Raivis muttered.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, why are you and your brother working for someone like, him," Yao asked, not daring to even say the mans name if he knew it.

"We were saved by him so he took us away as payment," Raivis explained.

"Well, I think it's the wrong way to make someone pay like this," Yao said.

Raivis looked nervously at the glass of milk. He gulped as Yao reached for it. He kept glancing at the glass and the floor. Finally, the glass was brought to Yao's lips.

"Wait!" Raivis shouted.

Yao looked at him surprised.

"What is it?" He asked.

"There's something in the milk!" Raivis blurted.

Yao looked at the milk and quickly put it back on the tray. He pushed it away from him in slight disgust. Raivis looked down. After a few seconds of silence Yao had decided that he'd had enough of the breakfast and pushed it away. Raivis took the tray and gave a slight bow to Yao and left.

"My brother will be coming shortly with some clothes," Raivis said over his shoulder as the door was closing.

Yao said nothing and pulled his knees to his chest, watching the sun as it rose higher and higher into the sky.

*

The minutes winded down until finally the door was open again. This time a man walked in. Short blond hair. Glasses. Over his arm was a large button-up white shirt. He walked over to the bed.

"Mr. Wang, I've brought you some clothing," the man said.

He handed the shirt to Yao. Yao raised one eyebrow and looked at the man.

"Just a shirt?" He asked.

"Mr. Braginski requested that you wear it. As I recall, he said, 'he either wears the shirt of nothing at all'," the man said and handed Yao the shirt again.

Yao took another look at the shirt and snatched it out of the mans hands. The man turned around but didn't move to leave. Yao took the sheet off of himself and quickly buttoned the shirt up. The shirt was large so it covered his privates but that meant that it left his thighs completely exposed. The sleeves were very long as well. Yao assumed that this was one of **his **shirts.

After the man was sure that Yao was done he turned back around.

"Would you like a bath today?" He asked.

"No," Yao immediately said, without really thinking.

He had no intention of being naked **and wet in the crazy neighbor's house. The man nodded and turned to leave. At the door he looked over his shoulder.**

"**Mr. Braginski will be by shortly to visit," he said.**

"**Joy," Yao muttered.**

**The man silently left, the door clicking shut behind him. Yao waited a few more minutes before he got up from the bed. The draft in the room was terrible and very uncomfortable. Yao pulled down the shirt as far as it would go but it had no effect as it just kept coming back up.**

**Yao kneeled down in front of the long pole and tried to pull it out. But it was stuck pretty tightly and honestly, Yao wasn't that strong of a man. Next, Yao began to pull on the chain, maybe find some weak spot for it. He looked around the room for anything that he could use to maybe break one of the links. Nothing.**

**Yao cursed and felt the metal around his neck. He felt the little keyhole in the back. The hole was small. Yao cursed again as he searched his hair but didn't find any hair pins that he usually had. Toris must have taken them all out at that mans request. Maybe he could trick one of the others into giving him one so he could 'use it for his hair'.**

**Just as the thought came into his mind he whipped around when he heard the door open. His eyes were wide when he saw who exactly it was.**

**The man next door.**

"**Ivan," Yao heard himself say.**

**Ivan smiled.**


	5. Chapter 5: Monster's Visit

Ivan took a step into the room and closed the door behind him, making sure that it was locked before he turned his attention to his captive. His deep violet eyes traced the curves of Yao's legs and he couldn't help but lick his lips. Yao saw and immediately backed away.

"Stay away from me!" Yao shouted, getting into some kind of defensive stance, if you want to call it that.

Ivan gave him an amused smile and walked towards him. Yao backed up more until he felt the chain go its length and he couldn't move any further back. He swore under his breath and waited for Ivan to close in. As soon as he did, Yao tried to kick him in the head, but, Ivan was a very tall person and Yao had long legs, but not long enough to hit Ivan's head. Instead, his foot collided with Ivan side. It didn't do anything but cause Ivan to stumble a bit, lose his smile and for Yao to fall on the ground with a loud 'thud'.

Unfortunately for Yao, this caused the shirt to ride up around his waist, exposing himself to Ivan's wandering eyes. Yao quickly realized what had happened and pulled down the shirt as much as he could. After making sure that was secure, he stood and backed away from Ivan again. Ivan began to walk towards Yao again.

"What part of 'stay away' don't you get, jackass!" Yao shouted.

Ivan said nothing and grabbed onto the chain that was next to him. Yao cursed and prepared his neck for the worst. As expected, Ivan yanked on the chain and pulled Yao's entire body, by neck, to his front. Yao had expected almost everything to happen when he was pulled over, but, not this.

Ivan had his arms incasing Yao's body. He lightly breathed in the smaller man's soft scent. Before Yao could fully register what was happening, Ivan had picked him up and tossed him onto the bed with a soft 'thud'. In less than a few seconds, Ivan was on top of Yao, pinning his wrists down.

"Get off me, damnit!" Yao shouted, trying to kick the larger male.

It was ineffective and Ivan held him down easily, legs on either side of Yao's waist. The shirt had rode up again and Yao was exposed. Yao tried desperately to get out of Ivan's grasp but it failed.

"Let me go!" Yao shouted.

He struggled for a good ten minutes before he finally collapsed onto the bed, thoroughly exhausted. He chest heaved as he tried to regain his breath from struggling. Ivan let go of his writs. They were already turning a dark purple from the pressure Ivan needed to hold the smaller male down. Yao just laid there, not being able to do anything but breathe heavy. Ivan took this time to admire Yao's legs. They were long and very smooth. He must shave them and use lots of lotion.

Ivan touched the velvet stretch of skin that was Yao's inner thighs, causing him to shiver and let out a shuddering breath. He didn't look at Ivan. He stared at the ceiling, trying to block this all out of his mind. When or if he got out of here, he knew he was going to need some therapy. He might have to quit his job and find something else that would accept mentally scarred people.

However, after that touch, Ivan broke all contact from Yao's body. Yao blinked in confusion but didn't dare look to see what Ivan was doing. All was silent for a total of three minutes. After that three minutes was over, Yao decided that his strength had returned and he used both of his legs to kick Ivan in the stomach as hard as he could.

He was surprised however when he felt his feet go through nothing but air. Finally, Yao looked and saw that Ivan wasn't there. He blinked in confusion and swiftly turned his head when he heard the door slam shut.

"The Hell?" Yao asked himself.

Yao quickly pulled down the shirt and sighed. He really wanted to find out what the Hell was wrong with that guy.

*

A/N: Alright, I'm really sorry for such poorly written short chapters but I'm back into school and it's a complete BITCH!!!! I'm trying to get in as much as I can as quickly as I can so please hang in there with me. Some good feedback would help too. High School Drama really puts and author out of a story writing mood. Oh, bonus, I'm totally learning German! Yay!


	6. Chapter 6: Escaping the Monster

It had only been a few hours since Ivan's last visit. The sky was turning dark. Little Raivis had brought in some food again and warned Yao about more things in the drinks. He had snuck in a water bottle that had not been touched by Ivan at all. After Raivis left, the blond haired man with the glasses came in and offered to brush Yao's hair. Yao immediately said no. He demanded more clothes too but that was denied in a scared jackrabbits heartbeat. After that the man left and Yao was alone.

The sunset from the window was really pretty though. The sky's golden hue was slowly giving away to the bight purple of twilight that came before the actual night. Yao loved twilight the best. Not yet night but not yet day either. It was fantastic.

Yao turned when he heard the door creak open. He immediately set a glare. He was shocked however to find that the one that entered the room was not Ivan, but Toris.

"Toris?" He asked.

Toris quickly slipped into the room and closed the door. A shirt and a pair of pants were slung over one of his arms like the towels and a key was clenched tightly in one hand. He ran up to Yao.

"We have to be quick, Mr. Wang. Ivan is asleep right now but who knows how long he'll actually stay asleep," Toris whispered.

He covered Yao's mouth before he could say anything and quickly unlatched the neck collar. Yao took it off and as much as he wanted to throw it across the room, he didn't. The collar was set down on the bed and Yao quickly dressed in the shirt and pants that were given to him. They fit much better than the oversized shirt so Yao assumed that the clothes were Toris'.

Toris grabbed Yao's hand and quickly led him into the large empty hallway. Toris and Yao were quick and light footed, especially when Toris pointed out Ivan's bedroom. The stairs creaked a little but not too much as to alert anyone in the house. Toris opened the front door and led Yao out of the house and to his own.

*

"Pack only the essentials. I promise to get you anything you want after that but you must leave tonight, or he will find you again. Don't tell me where you're going though," Toris said.

Toris had decided to help Yao pack as fast as he could. Yao was able to take a quick shower and when that was over Toris told him that he better leave at midnight. Less light to reveal him to anyone. Yao agreed.

Now, both were sitting in the living room in front of a fireplace, drinking some of Yao's really good aged wine, watching the hour hand of the clock slowly ascend towards the twelve. An awkward silence befell the room.

"So, Mr. Wang, what is it that you do for a living?" Toris asked.

"I'm a college teacher. Well, substitute teacher but a teacher none the less! I still get to do the wondrous things of grading college exams" Yao replied.

Toris couldn't help but giggle. Yao felt heat rise to his cheeks as he listened to Toris laugh. He looked at him. Toris looked at Yao as well. Toris' eyes were bright, reflecting the flame of the fire. Yao dark eyes barely reflected anything but Toris' reflection.

"Your eyes are pretty," Yao said.

Toris blushed.

"Thank you, Mr. Wa-,"

Toris was cut short when Yao's lips landed over top of his. His eyes widened. Yao pulled back mere seconds later.

"Call me, Yao," he said.

"Yao," Toris said, eyes half closed.

Yao's lips once again encased Toris' own. He took the wine glass that Toris was drinking and set it on the end table next to his own. After that, he wrapped an arm around Toris' waist and brought him closer. They parted again.

"I thought you didn't like me," Toris said.

Before Yao could say anything, the clock struck loudly, making both Yao and Toris jump. Toris quickly got off the couch and grabbed Yao's stuff.

"C'mon," he said.

Yao nodded and quickly followed.

"I can't believe we're getting away so easily," he said.

Toris opened the door.

"Yes, quite-," he stopped himself with a sharp intake of breath as the door opened.

Yao's eyes widened as they locked with dark violet one's that promised him pain later on. Ivan smiled.

"I-Ivan," Toris stuttered.

Ivan put a hand on his chest and roughly pushed him into the house. He slammed the door shut behind him. His eyes were furious but his lips were turned up in a sadistic looking smile. Toris had slammed right into the end table where the wine was and the glasses crashed to the ground. Ivan turned his gaze to Yao. Yao immediately backed away. Unfortunately, Yao's back collided with a wall, successfully trapping him as Ivan slowly approached.

Yao cried out in pain when the back of Ivan's hand smashed against is cheek. He didn't fall over but he did stumble. Ivan grabbed Yao's wrist and chin and forced him to look up at him. Yao felt the horrible stinging of his cheek and he hated it. He knew that he was bleeding too. He tasted it. So, he spit in Ivan's face. Blood dripped down Ivan's cheek. Ivan just smiled.

Yao struggled against his strong grip but it was all in vain. Ivan smiled brightly before His fist connected with Yao's jaw, sending him sprawling to the floor and into unconsciousness.

---------------------------------------

A/N: God, even these short chapters are killing me. Okay, I have some explaining to do I guess. The reason I haven't been updating a lot is because that I just got finished with County Chorus. For those of you who don't know what that is, we got twelve school districts to pick the best singers of their school and bring them together to sing. The thing about County Chorus, we sing for eight hours straight for two days then have the concert on the third day. So, yeah, my voice has been killed. But, to top it all off, we've decided that now, we're moving so I'm in the middle of that. Oh, you have no idea how loudly I fan squealed when I saw Cuba in the last episode of Hetalia. It was awesome. But, yeah. I'll update as soon as possible. By the way, don't even ask me about the Toris/Yao thing. I always thought that they'd be cute and I've decided, I don't like that couple. I'm going to bring in Felix soon. So, see you soon,

killer-fever


	7. Chapter 7: Captured By The Monster Again

When Yao awoke again he realized he was in the same room that he first awoke in on the first night he was here. The feel of the ropes around his wrist were slowly becoming familiar. Yao felt chilled and he assumed that he was naked again. He opened his eyes and winced at the bright light. He blinked a couple times before he was able to fully adjust.

"Hello?" He called.

Yao tried to look over his shoulder as he heard the door open but his arm was in the way. The footsteps approached. Yao closed his eyes and listened as they stopped in front of him. His chin was lifted and Yao opened his eyes, staring into those of his captor, Ivan.

"What do you want with me?" Yao asked.

Ivan said nothing. He leaned down to Yao's level. Yao's breath caught in his throat when Ivan pressed his lips right next to Yao's lips. It wasn't a kiss but it was pretty damn close. Yao felt the heat rise to his cheeks as Ivan pulled away, lightly running his hand through Yao's long silky hair. Yao cried out as Ivan grabbed a fist full and pulled, forcing Yao to look up at Ivan while in full height.

"Get your hands the fuck off of me!" Yao shouted.

He tried to kick Ivan but realized at that moment that his legs were shackled to the ground as well. He struggled which only caused his ankles to bruise. Yao growled in frustration as he realized he was trapped and this time, there was no hope of escaping.

Yao closed his eyes, refusing to look at Ivan any longer than he had too, Ivan seemed to get the hint and pulled back, letting the hair go. Yao looked at the floor, his long bangs covering his charcoal eyes from Ivan's view. He didn't know what Ivan was going to do to him but for some reason he wasn't as concerned with himself as he was about Toris instead. Who knows what had happened to him. Something horrible no doubt.

Yao pulled at the restraints again, hoping against hope that he would be free. Unfortunately, the person who was watching over Yao's fate decided to ignore him. The restraints stayed as strong as ever. Yao looked up and saw that Ivan was still standing there.

"What?" He asked.

Ivan still said nothing.

"Why don't you talk to me?" Yao asked.

There was no reply. Yao grunted in frustration.

"You're an ass," he muttered and looked back down on the ground.

Ivan watched him, thinking about how beautiful the man before him was. He knew from the first moment his dark eyes landed on this man, he wanted him. He really wanted him. But, up until this point he had held himself back, not knowing why.

Yao looked at Ivan again. He stared into his eyes for just a second and turned his back on Yao. He silently left the room. Yao watched him go as much as he was allowed. He sighed as he heard the door slam shut. He could already feel his arms going numb again.

*

"Who is it this time?" Yao called as the door opened again.

"It's me, Mr. Wang," Raivis' voice called out.

Raivis appeared in front of Yao with a tray and a tray table. He set the tray table down and the tray on top of it. It was a normal meal like all the others that Yao got. The vase with the single sunflower was there as well. It kind of made Yao sick. But, it also made his cheeks flush pink at the thought that it was Ivan that carefully set out this meal for him. Yao mentally slapped himself for thinking that.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Mr. Wang. Me and Eduard tried to keep Ivan in the house," Raivis said.

"It's alright. But, what happened to Toris?" Yao asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell you. I'm sorry," Raivis said.

Yao sighed. Raivis took some food and drink at a time and slowly waiting for Yao to finish. Once Yao was done Raivis gathered up the tray and the tray table and set them off to the side. He sat down in front of Yao. Yao just looked at him.

"I figured you might want to ask me some things. I may not know as much as my older brothers but I know enough," Raivis said.

"Okay. I'll ask you things when I think of them," Yao said.

Raivis nodded.

"Why is Ivan doing this?" Yao asked.

"I don't know exactly, but, I think he really likes you. He usually drops off the person he captures in some deserted area to fend for themselves, not caring if they live or die. He hasn't raped you either," Raivis replied.

"Well, he's damn well tried!" Yao shouted.

Raivis flinched a little bit. Yao took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He tried not to get angry at Raivis. It wasn't his fault that he was here. Toris had said something about them all being held against their will. Yao sighed.

"Can I be moved to that room again?" He asked.

"I'll see what I can do," Raivis replied.

Raivis stood and grabbed the tray and the tray table. He gave a small wave to Yao and left. Yao sighed again as he heard the door close.

*

It was maybe an hour or two later when the door opened again.

"Raivis?" Yao called.

"No, it's Eduard," Eduard said.

He came into Yao's line of view. Yao nodded and looked back at the ground.

"I'm going to escort you to your new room," Eduard said.

Yao said nothing. Eduard approached him and snapped a metal collar around Yao's neck. A leash was attached to the hook of the collar. Eduard reached up and untied Yao's hands with little effort. He was tall so he didn't need a step ladder like Toris did. Yao didn't try to escape this time. He knew it was pointless to resist. He would just be captured again.

Eduard untied Yao's hands and slipped the collar around his neck. The leash was already attached. Yao silently followed Eduard to wherever he was going. Eduard led Yao out of the small basement that they were in and out into the living room.

The living room wasn't that extravagant but it was still better than Yao's own house. Eduard pulled Yao to the steps and brought him to a room at the end of the long hallway. He opened the door and led Yao inside. When Yao looked around, the room was the same as the room before he tried to escape with Toris.

Eduard took the collar off and picked up the chain off the floor. It clamped around Yao's neck almost perfectly. Just like before. Yao said nothing. He heard Eduard say something but wasn't really paying any attention to what exactly it was. Eduard left. Yao walked over to the bed and sat down, making the sheets cover him so he felt at least a little less vulnerable.

*

It was a week later and Yao was in the bed, staring out at the rising sun. He had been given another shirt by Eduard and was trying to find a way to make it longer. The door creaked open. Yao turned and thought that it could have been Raivis with breakfast. But, it wasn't. It was Ivan.

"You," Yao hissed out.

The usual smile that Ivan wore was shining brightly. Yao glared at him and got out of the bed, once again, backing as far away as possible. Ivan approached Yao, not touching the chain like he did last time. Once he reached Yao he took the collar and unclamped it. Yao looked up at him, anger still evident. Ivan ignored it and smiled cheerfully as he slipped the leather collar onto his neck with the leash. Yao, unwillingly followed Ivan out of the room and down the hall.

The door at the other end of the hall opened up to a bathroom. Yao knew what Ivan was planning and he didn't want to be apart of it. But, he knew he had no choice. The door shut behind the both of them and the collar was removed. Yao didn't need to look to know that Ivan had locked the door.

Ivan walked up behind Yao and wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist, pulling him against his broad chest. His hands moved to the top button of the shirt, causing the bottom of the shirt to rise up. Yao quickly pulled the shirt down to cover himself. Ivan couldn't help but chuckle a little. Yao blushed. He had never heard Ivan's laugh before. His voice was very unfamiliar.

Ivan's hands came to the first button of the shirt and unbuttoned it. Yao gave a cry of surprise and quickly held the shirt closed. Ivan chuckled again and pulled Yao's hand away. While holding both of Yao's wrists in one hand, Ivan used the other to undo the rest of the buttons. Once that was done, Ivan turned Yao around to face him and pushed the shirt from his shoulders in one smooth movement.

Yao blushed deeply and tried to cover himself. It failed when Ivan held both of his wrists above his head. Ivan smiled and leaned in close, his breath grazing against Yao's neck. Yao tried to pull his hands out of Ivan's grasp but it failed. He then tried to pull back as far away from Ivan as possible but that failed to when Ivan wrapped his other arm around Yao's waist.

"Let go of me," Yao said.

Ivan planted a small kiss on Yao's cheek and let him go. Yao blinked in confusion. Ivan smiled and waved before unlocking the door, leaving, and locking it again. Yao blinked again.

"Okay," he said.

He lowered his hands and looked around. He sighed in frustration.

"What kind of bathroom doesn't have freaking windows!" Yao shouted at no one.

He sighed again and turned to the shower. That was the only reason Ivan had put him in here. To be naked and wet. He would have immediately put the shirt back on when he was done but Ivan had taken it with him when he left. Yao opened the bathroom closet and wrapped up in a red fluffy towel. He took another one and went to drying his hair.

Yao turned swiftly when he heard the door creak open. He was relieved to see that it was only Eduard.

"What is it?" Yao asked, tossing the towel to the corner of the bathroom.

Eduard handed him a pile of clothing.

"This is for you to wear," he said.

Yao took the pile and looked at it. There was, once again, an oversized shirt but also included was a pair of boxers (just his size), socks and a dog collar with his name engraved on the tag. On the back of the tag was 'Property of Ivan Braginski'. Yao's left eye twitched at that but he said nothing. When he looked up to thank Eduard he was already gone. The door was unlocked and hanging ajar.

Yao sighed and got dressed. He wished that there was something to put his hair up with. He hated it when it was down. It always got in the way when he wanted things done. Improvising, Yao ripped the bottom of the shirt and used that to tie his hair.

Yao tossed the other towel in the corner and walked out of the bathroom, holding the collar in his hand. He was going to keep it off as long as he possibly could. He walked to the top of the steps and looked around. He never noticed before but Ivan's house looked a lot like any normal house. It had a couple pictures of the people living here. There was a picture of Ivan when he was younger on one of the walls next to the stairs. Yao took a look at it.

Ivan was smiling brightly in some kind of flower field. Sunflowers. His smile was wide and he had his arms spread out wide, like he was expecting a hug from the person who was taking the photo. There was another next to this one. This picture had Ivan being held by an older woman with short blond hair and blue eyes. Ivan looked very happy.

"Excuse me, Mr. Wang," a voice called.

Yao looked to where the voice was coming from and saw Toris.

"Toris!" Yao shouted.

He skipped steps and jumped off the third, tackling Toris to the ground in a tight hug. Toris let out a yell and thudded onto his back painfully.

"Ow," he muttered.

"Where were you?" Yao asked, voice muffled by Toris' neck.

"Ivan's special room," Toris replied.

"Special room?" Yao asked, pulling his face away from Toris' neck.

Toris said nothing in response to that. Yao shook his head.

"Well, at least you're here now," he said.

Without warning, he pressed their lips together, making sure that every part of their bodies that could touch was touching. His hands ran through Toris' hair and clutched onto his shirt. Toris' eyes began to slowly slip closed and he kissed back. His arms wrapped around Yao's waist and back, pulling him even closer. They were both getting lost.

"Toris!" A voice shouted.

Both Yao and Toris shot up and away from each other. They looked and saw Raivis standing in the doorway with a tray of food and a vase with a sunflower in it.

"Are you out of your mind! Do you know what Ivan's going to do to you if he found you kissing Mr. Wang like that?" Raivis warned.

Toris didn't saw anything and stood, helping Yao to his feet.

"Where is Ivan?" Toris asked.

"In his study. I'm taking him his food," Raivis replied.

He was shaking. Toris looked sympathetic at him and ruffled his hair. Then he turned to Yao.

"Hey, Yao. Can you do me a favor?" Toris asked.

"Sure," Yao said.

*

"Why me," Yao muttered as he approached Ivan's study door.


	8. Chapter 8: Monster's Soft Side

Yao sighed in defeat and tapped lightly on the study door with his knuckles. There was no answer and Yao thought that Ivan wasn't there until he heard the footsteps. He only waited a few seconds before the door opened to reveal Ivan's large figure staring at him in the doorway. He looked annoyed until he saw Yao, then he smiled brightly and stepped aside to allow Yao into the room. Yao was hesitant but walked in, jumping slightly when he heard the door close and lock.

'Please, don't let this maniac rape me,' Yao thought.

Ivan's study was a little larger than the room with the metal pole and chain. The walls were a pale beige and the floor was wooden. There were two bookcases on two walls and a larger one behind Ivan's desk between two large window. Ivan's desk wasn't that big and had many papers and books with a laptop to the side. There was a black couch in between two bookcases to the left and a small table with two chairs between the bookcases to the right.

Yao could feel Ivan's eyes on him as he walked to the desk and pushed aside some papers to set the tray down. As he did so he yelped, feeling Ivan's hands on his backside, rubbing lightly. Yao's cheeks flared up as he turned and smacked Ivan right across the face. Ivan's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open in surprise. His violet eyes turned to Yao. Yao gulped and backed up against the desk. He cursed in Chinese (his native language) as his back hit the edge of the desk. Ivan smirked as he realized Yao's current position.

'Ripe for the taking,' Ivan thought.

He pulled off his scarf and coat and tossed them to the side. Underneath the coat was a tight black shirt that had the sleeves custom cut short. It showed off his well slimmed body. Yao mentally slapped himself for staring and tried to look for a way to get out of here with his virginity.

Ivan walked over and hooked both of his hands under Yao's thighs, pulling upward. With a sharp cry, Yao fell onto his back on Ivan's desk. He tried to get back up again but Ivan's full body weight was pressed against him and his hands were held above his head by Ivan's left hand while the other was busy at Yao's thigh. Ivan leaned down and teased Yao's neck with kisses, nips and licks. Yao cried out. Not in pain but in surprise at the jolt it sent to his nether regions. Ivan seemed to pick up on this because at that moment he ground their hips together.

"Ah," Yao muttered, leaning his head back a little more and squirming his legs, realizing with horror that he boxers were getting tighter.

Yao could feel Ivan smirk against his skin. He shuddered and again, failed, to get Ivan off of him by pushing. This failed as all Yao succeeded in doing was making more friction and making his boxers very uncomfortable to be in at this moment. Ivan took his hand off of Yao's thigh and began to slowly tug down the boxers. Yao's eyes widened as he felt the fabric slipping down but he had no way to do anything but struggle and cause more friction.

"Um, Mr. Braginski! I'm sorry to bother you but your sister's on the phone!" A voice shouted.

Ivan glared at the door and let go of Yao. He turned and walked to the door, unlocking and opening it. Eduard stood in the doorway, patiently waiting for Ivan. They silently talked for a few moments. Yao strained to hear Ivan's voice but it was much to quiet. It was as if he were mouthing the words instead of saying them.

Yao's blood boiled slightly. He felt jealous of the others. Ivan spoke freely to them but when it came to Yao's it seemed that he had sown his lips shut and that pissed off Yao to no limit. He pulled his boxers back up and hopped off the desk. Yao felt like making Ivan mad. Just like he was making Yao mad. So, without really thinking, Yao walked over and pulled Eduard down to his level, kissing him full on the mouth.

There was silence and Yao was sure that Ivan's face would be priceless right now. But, he decided not to look and focus on the kiss. Obviously, Eduard was shocked and he gasped, allowing Yao to shove his tongue deep into Eduard's mouth, playing with Eduard's tongue, trying to coax a reaction. Anything to get him to kiss back and make Ivan horribly mad, jealous even.

On Eduard's side, he was panicking. Eduard has always wanted to kiss Yao, for he's been in love with the man since he saw him but Ivan was there. IVAN. Did Yao want him to get killed. He sneaked a glance at Ivan's face and almost broke into tears of terror at the way Ivan was looking at him. His usual smile was replaced by and angry snarl and his eyes shone bright purple, glowing almost with his anger. Eduard knew that he was going to get punished for this later.

Ivan snarled in rage and pulled the two apart by their arms. Yao looked up in surprise and wished he hadn't. He was frozen with terror at the look that Ivan was giving him.. His eyes were basically glowing in his rage and he was frowning. Yao couldn't move.

Ivan squeezed tightly onto Yao's arm, causing him to shout in pain. Ivan squeezed tighter for a few seconds and then threw Yao into the study, closing and locking the door. Yao felt tears burning at the corners of his eyes. His arm felt like it had been crushed to dust. He took a look and saw a big red mark that promised a bruise would be forming there.

Knowing the door was locked and that there was no other way to get out, Yao went over to the couch between the bookcases and sat down, trying to dull the pain in his arm. Now, he deeply regretted his actions. Yao pulled his legs to his chest and put his forehead on his knees. He silently wished he could have stopped himself.

*

It was a solid hour before Ivan reentered the study. He must have forgotten that Yao was there for he just walked passed the couch without so much as a glance. Yao watched him as he approached his desk. He stared at the sunflower in the vase for just a few seconds before he picked it up and hurled it at the wall. The glass shattered on impact and sent glass shards flying in every direction, a few almost hitting Yao.

Yao flinched at the sudden shatter and tried to make himself blend with the furniture so he wouldn't be seen by the enraged man. But, Ivan didn't do anything else violent. Instead, he sank to his knees, put his head against his desk, and cried.

Yao stared at him in surprise. He didn't know what had happened or what he was hearing but he knew that it was all his fault. He stood from the couch and cautiously approached. When e got close enough, Yao hesitantly put his hands on Ivan's shoulders. Ivan whirled his head in surprise and instinctively reached for his concealed dagger and slashed Yao's stomach.

Yao gave out a yelp of pain but didn't pull back. Instead he ignored the pain and the blood and fell to his knees right next to Ivan. Without hesitation, Yao wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and brought the man's head to his chest, stroking his hair and muttering comforting words in Chinese. Yao thought nostalgically of the time when he had all five of his little brothers and sisters he had to look after. Each night, one of them would come to his room and cry until Yao put them to sleep, just like this.

Ivan's hands shook as they raised and finally clutched onto the back of Yao's shirt. The tears came in torrents and he couldn't hold them back anymore. He buried his face deep into Yao's neck and sobbed. Yao held him, whispering in his ear as he tried to hold back his own tears.

*

It took a little bit of coaxing but after some odd minutes Yao was able to get Ivan to his feet and to the nearest bedroom. Once there, Yao made Ivan lay down and Yao put the blanket over him, making sure he was fully covered before he began to walk away.

He looked back when he felt his hand grabbed. Yao saw Ivan looking at him, tears still in his eyes. Yao was used to this too. He made Ivan let go of his hand and he walked to the other side, silently getting in beside Ivan.

The second Yao was situated in the bed, Ivan grabbed onto him and laid his head on Yao's chest. All was quiet and the only thing Ivan could hear was Yao's soft heartbeat. It was almost completely snuffed out by the shirt so Ivan unbuttoned it and took it off. Yao didn't fight him. He doubted that Ivan was even thinking about sex right now and allowed the shirt to be removed and tossed to the floor.

Once done, Ivan laid his head back down and listened to Yao's heartbeat. Yao absentmindedly stroked Ivan's head, running his long finger through Ivan's grayish blond locks. They both felt that they were slowly drifting off to sleep. Ivan didn't want to sleep but he knew that he couldn't fight it. His eyes drifted closed as he heard Yao's heartbeat slowing down as well.

Yao blinked as he heard some kind of noise. It was a voice. He didn't know what it said but the voice sounded familiar but Yao knew that he'd never heard it before. Before he could ask questions, his eyes slipped closed and his hand stopped mid-stroke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, I know your going to kill me for taking so long with this but come on! What am I supposed to do? I have school and now I have a job too, plus extra activities and doctor appointments and dental appointments. It's really horrible to fit everything in and make really long stories at the same time. All well. Anyway, who else besides me thinks that a sobbing Ivan looks absolutely adorable being comforted by a motherly Yao?

Anyway, I have a request for you people. If you can draw or think you can draw or know someone who draws, get them to draw your favorite scene or draw your favorite scene yourself and please send me the link to the drawing on deviantart

My username is "java rhino" without the quotation marks and the space. I look forward to seeing your pics!

Until next time,

killerfever


	9. Chapter 9: Monster's Family

When Yao woke up, Ivan was gone and his shirt was back on and buttoned up. Yao blinked and sat up, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his dark eyes. He threw the covers off of his body and put his sock covered feet on the floor. He stood up and walked over to a window he hadn't noticed before. Outside was a nice view of Yao's own house, especially his bedroom window. Yao shuddered at the fact that Ivan could have been watching his every move. It was creepy, yet Yao felt a little flattered at the same time.

He walked over to the door and turned the knob, half expecting it to be locked. It wasn't. Yao opened the door and walked out. The hall was empty. Yao's footsteps echoed in the silence of the hall.

"Hello?" He called.

"Oh, Mr. Wang! I'm glad to see that your awake!" Eduard's voice called out.

"Hello, Eduard. I'm sorry about that time. I wasn't in my right mind," Yao called out, walking down the steps to where Eduard was standing.

"Don't worry. None of us have ever been in out right minds when hanging around Ivan," Eduard said with a small smile.

Yao sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you want a bandage?" Eduard asked.

Yao looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

Eduard pointed to Yao's stomach. Yao looked down and saw the slash that Ivan had left when he had spooked him.

"It's probably fine, I don't even feel it there," Yao said.

Eduard nodded.

"We're having dinner right now. Ivan invited his sisters over so you can meet them if you want," Eduard explained.

Yao nodded and waved to Eduard as he headed in the direction he assumed the kitchen or dinning room was. He was lucky and walked right into the dinning room. It wasn't very big and was decorated with all kinds of sunny and warm things, like sunflowers and the sun along with some candles as well. In the middle of the dinning room was a table. At the table was Ivan, Raivis and the two women that Yao had seen in the photos on the wall.

Everyone looked to the doorway when Yao came in. The younger of Ivan's sisters just glared at him. The other smiled sweetly. Raivis gave him a small wave, as did Toris. Ivan smiled brightly. He pushed back from the table and patted his lap. Yao silently walked over and sat down on Ivan's lap. As soon as he was comfortably situated, Ivan put an arm around his waist and gave him a bite of the spaghetti they were having. Yao blushed a little but took it anyway. He chewed and swallowed.

"It's good," he said.

"Toris made it," Raivis said.

Toris just laughed a little and blushed in embarrassment.

"So, this is your new plaything?" Ivan's younger sister asked.

Ivan's smile faded into a frown and he was silent. Yao chanced a glance at him and saw he was glaring. Ivan turned his gaze to Toris. Toris sighed and turned to Ivan's little sister.

"Um, Miss Natalie, I think it would be best if you left Mr. Wang alone. Ivan doesn't like the way you're treating him," he said in a shaky voice, obviously scared of Ivan's little sister.

Natalie gave Toris her best glare, causing him to shrink back. Her gaze turned to Yao and she glared at him too. Only for a few seconds though for she then met Ivan's glare and immediately looked back down at her food. The tension in the air made Yao very uncomfortable and he began to squirm a little. Ivan immediately took notice.

Ivan grabbed Yao's chin and turned his face to look at him and without wasting a heartbeat, he pressed their lips together. Yao could easily taste the spaghetti sauce on Ivan's lips. Another slight taste of something alcoholic was there as well. Yao assumed that the water, or what he previously thought was water, was defiantly some kind of alcohol .

So, when Ivan pulled away, Yao grabbed his cup and took a large gulp, immediately choking and sputtering. It burned! Ivan laughed as Yao coughed and soothingly rubbed his back until the coughing fit was over.

"The fuck was that?!" Yao demanded after he was composed enough.

Ivan smiled and reached onto the floor next to his chair. He pulled up a bottle that Yao didn't notice before. Vodka. Of course. Yao sighed and this time took a small sip, only wincing slightly at the small burning sensation that it left sliding down his throat. Ivan smiled brightly and kissed Yao's cheek, hoping that it would help him get used to the burn that the vodka left behind. Yao thought it helped a little bit. He tried not to let Natalie's glare get to him.

"So, big brother, how have you been doing with your new house?" Ivan's older sister asked.

Yao turned to him, expecting him to talk, but all he did was raise his hand and shake it in a so-so manner.

"I see," she said.

Yao sighed. Instead of waiting for Ivan to feed him, Yao took the fork from his hand and took some of the spaghetti, putting it in his mouth with a small pout. Ivan smiled and kissed Yao's neck lightly. Yao made a 'humph' sound and took Ivan's plate, walking over to Toris' seat and sitting on his lap instead. Ivan pouted a little and shined his puppy face to Yao. Yao turned away and continued to eat Ivan's spaghetti. Toris was just glad that Ivan wasn't going to kill him. The rest of dinner passed with a little bit of talk (not Ivan).

After dinner, Natalie and Ivan's older sister left. Natalie with a glare and Ivan's older sister smiling and waving. Toris and Raivis ran to their rooms as soon as everything was washed and put away. Yao was about to go back to his room until his hand was grabbed. He looked back and saw Ivan, smiling at him. Yao pouted. He was still a little annoyed about dinner.

"What do you want?" Yao asked.

Ivan began to tug on Yao's hand.

"What?" Yao asked.

Ivan got impatient and grabbed Yao, pulling him into his arms bridal style. Yao squeeled in surprise. Ivan leap up the steps, going past his room and up to the third floor.


	10. Chapter 10: Playing With The Monster

"Ivan! Put me down!" Yao shouted.

Ivan made no reply and continued upwards. After a few more seconds of protest Yao finally shut his mouth and instead decided to enjoy this little feat of strength that Ivan was showing. He wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck just in case Ivan dropped him.

In almost no time at all, they arrived at the door to the roof. Ivan kicked it open, not willing to let go of Yao. He walked over to the edge of the roof and finally set Yao down. Yao let go of Ivan's neck and turned to look out. He gasped.

It was sunset and a nice orange glow flowed over the city. Yao stared out at it all and sighed in content. It was absolutely beautiful from this perspective. Yao turned to Ivan.

"It's so-," Yao cut himself off.

Ivan was hunched over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Yao smiled and started laughing. Ivan sent a playful pout and glare his way while breathing heavily. Yao wasn't as light as he friggin' looked, okay? After catching his breath Ivan raised to his full height and walked over to where Yao was standing. He put an arm around Yao's waist. Yao sighed again and leaned his head on Ivan's shoulder.

"It's beautiful," he said.

He felt Ivan nod. Yao closed his eyes. He heard the soft sounds of the leaves brushing through the trees and the distant sounds of children playing. He opened his eyes again in enough time to see the last remaining bit of light disappear behind a few buildings in the distance. Yao crossed his arms over his chest, already feeling the chill of the night. He also blushed, realizing that he was out here in only a button up shirt, boxers and socks.

"I-Ivan. It's getting cold," Yao muttered.

Ivan's arm left Yao's side. Yao looked over to him to see that he was removing his heavy overcoat. Yao felt himself blush deeper as he saw that Ivan wasn't wearing a shirt underneath his coat. His skin was soft looking and very pale. He looked a lot skinnier and muscular without the coat on. Ivan smiled at Yao and walked over, wrapping his coat on Yao's shoulders.

Yao looked up at him. Their eyes caught. Ivan smiled brightly. Yao's mouth hung open a little as he stared up into Ivan's face. In the rising moonlight, he was gorgeous. Yao sighed and moved closer, placing his hands on Ivan's shoulders. He leaned up on his tip-toes and pressed his lips to Ivan's. Ivan blinked for a moment but then smiled and leaned in, kissing right back.

The kiss was long and slow, allowing for both Ivan and Yao to enjoy it fully. When they pulled away from each other they both smiled and laughed a little. Ivan wrapped his arms around Yao's waist and pulled him very close to his body. Yao put his hands on Ivan's shoulders and his head on Ivan's chest, basking in his body heat through the chilly night air.

"Ivan. Why don't you ever talk to me?" He asked, after a few minutes of complete silence.

There was still silence. Yao didn't say anything else. He decided that if Ivan wasn't going to speak, he had his reasons. Yao closed his eyes and moved his head so his ear was over the area where he could hear Ivan's heart the best.

"Ivan. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to," he said.

Another long silence. A chilly breeze went through the air and lightly tugged on Ivan's heavy coat, almost taking it off of Yao. Ivan lifted it back onto Yao's shoulders and leaned down, kissing the smaller man's forehead. Yao opened his eyes and looked up at Ivan before connecting their lips again.

This kiss was different from before. This time, Yao had initiated something that he knew Ivan had wanted from day one and was just now granting. Ivan took the hint immediately. He pressed his lips harder to Yao's, allowing his tongue to dart into the smaller man's mouth. Yao gave a soft moan as he played with Ivan's tongue, using his own.

Ivan pulled away from the kiss, string of saliva still refusing to let Yao's lips go. Ivan smiled and hooked one of his arms under Yao's legs, gently pushing him until he was on his back, laying on Ivan's heavy coat as a make-shift bed. Ivan couldn't help but just stop and stare. Yao looked absolutely beautiful in the moonlight. His skin was practically glowing.

Ivan reached down and began to unbutton the shirt that Yao was wearing. Yao didn't do anything to stop him. Instead he made small sounds of approval and lifted himself up so that the top could be removed altogether. Ivan leaned down and traced his lips over Yao's pale exposed skin. Yao arched his back slightly as Ivan's lips passed over a dusky nipple.

"Ah, Ivan," Yao gasped out as Ivan's tongue rolled over the small nub.

Ivan smiled and continued with his teasing of Yao's nipples. His hand had come up to help with the other nipple. Yao was arching his back and moaning out Ivan's name every now and again. After a few more moments Ivan pulled his lips away from Yao's nipple and glanced up at his prisoner. Yao had his head thrown back, hair sprawled around him. His cheeks sported a light pink color. His eyes were closed. Ivan smiled.

Ivan retraced his line over Yao's body and this time didn't stop at his nipple. His lips trailed down even more, only stopping at his navel for a second to dart his tongue in to make Yao squirm a little. Ivan stopped when his lips came to the hem of Yao's boxers. Yao pushed himself up just a little so he could look down and see what Ivan was doing. Right now he was just staring at the boxers on Yao's delicate legs. They were a little big on him so they had slipped down considerably so that a small bit of black hair peeked over the hem. It didn't help that Yao had decided he needed a tent down there as well.

Finally, Ivan snapped out of his staring and brought his hands up, hooking his fingers into the boxers, pulling them down slowly. Ivan stared in fascination as he watched the cloth slip down Yao's delicate and slender legs as Yao moved them here and there to help him out. It was sensual. And sexy. Yao shivered a bit out of being cold and bit out of the small jolt of pleasure that went through his body as the cool air hit his erection.

"I-Ivan," Yao breathed out, laying his head back down and closing his eyes.

Ivan placed the boxers next to Yao's body and slid back up his legs with his lips, stopping to lick at Yao's creamy white thighs a little. Yao instinctively had his thighs locked together and arched his back slightly out of the small jolts Ivan's tongue was giving him. A small bit of sweat was already forming around certain parts of Yao's body. One was hid thighs. Ivan smiled and lapped up at the small forming beads.

Finally, Ivan pulled away from the thighs and lightly pushed them open. Yao would have blushed a deeper red but all the blood he had in his face had decided to favor another part of his body. Ivan leaned back down and ran his tongue over Yao's scrotum. Yao's eyes snapped open and a gasp escaped from his mouth. Pre-cum began to leak out of the tip of his penis. Ivan licked and lapped at the pre-cum that had traveled down to Yao's sac and smiled when he saw Yao's quivering thighs and heard his sharp gasps and moans. He then decided he was going to test his mouth size by pulling Yao's scrotum into his mouth and mercilessly sucking on it.

"Ivan!" Yao shouted out, a wave of pleasure washing over his body.

Ivan let out a small little moan of his own at the feel of Yao inside of his mouth. His scrotum shook and quivered. They were a little heavy as well. Ivan knew that when Yao was going to cum, he was going to cum a lot. Yao's breath had quickened and his moans grew louder. Wave after wave splashed against Yao so that he could barely hold back all of his moans of pure ecstasy. Ivan looked up at him and gave him a small smile before finally releasing his sac from his mouth. Yao shuddered as the cold wind hit his name completely soaked scrotum. Ivan licked his lips and wiped the excess saliva and pre-cum onto the back of his hand.

Yao shook violently as he tried to hold in his orgasm. He was so close already and Ivan hadn't even touched his manhood yet. Ivan looked at Yao's penis and saw it was already so stiff and ready to burst that it was twitching. Ivan leaned down to lick it but Yao was quicker. He placed a hand on Ivan's head and sat up, not allowing Ivan near his weeping head. Ivan looked up at him with slight confusion.

"D-don't do that. I-I'll cum…" Yao muttered.

Ivan smiled. He pushed Yao's hand off of his head and pushed him back down. He again went down to Yao's member and drug his tongue up the underside. Yao shuddered violently as he legs quivered. So close. So close. Ivan reached his hand up and traced his finger along the crack of Yao's buttocks. His finger stopped when it found his puckered entrance and he lightly pressed on it as his lips touched the sensitive slit at the top of Yao's penis.

"IVAN!" Yao shouted.

Without warning, Yao came. Ivan opened his mouth wide to catch as much of it as he could but most of it just landed on his face. He blinked and looked up at Yao. He had collapsed onto Ivan's coat and was breathing rather heavily, basking in the afterglow of orgasm. Ivan watched Yao as he slowly slipped into sleep. He smiled and licked the corner of his mouth where some of Yao's cum had lingered.

//KILLERFEVER//KILLERFEVER//KILLERFEVER//

You have no idea how badly I wanted to do this chapter but had no idea how to go about it. Originally they were going to go all the way but I decided to save that for later. Anyway, the next chapter will be up whenever, but this time it won't focus on Russia and China so be prepared for some other characters storyline.

Signed,

KillerFever


	11. Chapter 11: Monster's Involvement Part 1

"Toris!" A voice shouted.

Toris blinked in surprise for a second before he turned around and saw a young boy with long blond hair and sparkling green eyes running up to hill to him. Flower petals floated in the breeze as the boy ran. He was waving rapidly. His pink t-shirt billowed in the breeze and his tan shorts showed off his smoothed legs all the way down to the pulled up white socks and plain brown heeled shoes.

"Hey, Felicks!" Toris heard himself shout out.

Once Felicks got close enough he jumped and tackled Toris to the ground. Toris laughed as he fell back onto the grass and flowers surrounding him. He heard Felicks laughing as well as he tried to get up and failed. Eventually he gave up and laid his head on Toris' shoulder, closing his brilliant eyes and smiling. They laid there in silence for a good ten minutes before Toris spoke up.

"I love it like this," he said.

"Me, too," Felicks said.

He buried his nose in Toris' neck and gave it a light kiss. Toris blushed a deep crimson and wrapped his arms around Felicks' slim waist. The shirt had ridden up a little bit and Toris' fingers brushed against the small expanse of Felicks' skin that was shown underneath. It felt smooth. Nice and warm. Toris blushed a little more when he realized that him and Felicks weren't seven anymore. Now, they were both fourteen and the beautiful field turned into the back of Toris' car.

"Ah, Liet. Stop teasing me," Felicks muttered, back arching from Toris pushing his fingers into his already loosened entrance.

"Fine," Toris replied.

He lifted Felicks hips until the tip of his member was pushing against Filicks' entrance.

"Ready?" Toris asked.

"If you don't hurry up I'll do it myself," Felicks replied.

That was all Toris needed to continue. He pushed into Felicks until he was sheathed to the hilt. Toris shuddered and forced himself to stay still so Felicks could get used to it. After a couple seconds, Felicks pushed Toris' hands away and placed his own hands on Toris' chest to push himself. A few thrusts were slow and sensual but soon the pace was picked up. Toris groaned and gripped onto the leather of the seats as Felicks moved in an almost frantic pace now.

"F-Felicks," Toris moaned out.

Felicks smiled and leaned down, connecting their lips while his hips were still moving. Toris immediately kissed back. But, just as he felt that tight knot in his stomach a strange feeling came over him. A strange feeling as in he'd been here before. He'd been doing this before. And he needed to be careful. Something bad was about to happen. The thought only grew in intensity as Toris felt his orgasm draw near. He reached down and grabbed hold of Felicks' bouncing member, pumping in time with the thrusts.

"Toris!" Felicks called as he moved wildly, arms above his head and running through his hair, eyes closed and a smiled across his lips as he gasped ad moaned out Trois' name.

Toris groaned as he felt the orgasm coming.

"Felicks, I…I," he started, unable to finish.

"I know, I know. Just, a little longer. Please, just…oh god," Felicks whispered, frantically.

Suddenly, as Felicks finally came, white shooting onto his and Toris' stomachs and chests and as his walls tightened around Toris, making him cum as well, Toris suddenly remember why that bad feeling was there. He knew where he was. What he was doing. This was his and Felicks first and last time. Any second now-

Crack.

The lead pipe connected with Felicks' head ad caused him to fall to the side. He was instantly killed. Toris looked up in surprise and was met with an innocent face with an innocent smile and malicious violet eyes.

/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/

Toris shot up from bed in a cold sweat. He was panting heavily as he looked around the room, trying desperately to pull his thoughts from the back seat of his car to the soft sheets of his new bed in Ivan's house. He wasn't fourteen anymore. He was twenty. He was twenty. What happened six years ago didn't matter. They didn't matter…

"Oh god, why?" Toris asked to no one as he broke into uncontrollable sobs.

/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/

Sorry, I just felt like you guys need ot know why each person is here. Just for your info, Toris, Raivis and Eduard are not related. The only reason they call each other brothers is because they're all in the same boat and need something like family to keep going, serving under Ivan. So, this is how Ivan obtained Toris. Yes, I did just kill of Felicks, sue me. Next is going to be Eduard so look forward to it.

Signed,

Killer-Fever


	12. Chapter 12: Monster's Involvement Part 2

Eduard sighed in frustration as he glanced at the score board. He looked for his name and easily found it at the top. At the top as in, number two. Eduard Von Bock, number two! Eduard glanced up to the number one spot and read Gunnar Aristrum. Who was that? Eduard looked around the crowd of people that were glancing at the chart as well. All were familiar faces that came nowhere close to surpassing Eduard.

"Second? You lost to the new kid?" A boy nearby asked to Eduard.

He glared and clenched one of his fists. The boy immediately backed off. Eduard continued looking around the crowd until his eyes caught on a boy he had never seen before. He was pale, extremely pale. His hair was pure white, his eyes were a bright blue, almost purple color. He was wearing the uniform for the school but Eduard felt an air that he didn't belong here. Like, he was too young to be here. But, that was impossible. The boy walked past Eduard without giving him a glance and looked at the chart. He didn't say anything, didn't do anything. He just turned around and walked away, disappearing in the crowd. Eduard looked over to a random boy.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"That was Gunnar. He was transferred here from Iceland," the boy replied.

Gunnar. The name rolled through Eduard's mind. That was him. That was number one. Eduard narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. There was no way he was going to lose to someone like that. Suddenly, the scene changed and Eduard was standing in the empty hallway, hand on the wall next to Gunnar's head. Gunnar was staring up to him, his eyes glossy with unshed tears. Eduard knew this. He knew what was going to happen. Any second-

"My parents died," Gunnar muttered.

Eduard reached up and cupped Gunnar's face in his hand. Gunnar was trying so hard not to cry but the tears betrayed him. Silently, they slipped down his face. Little crystals that held so much emotion. Emotion Eduard didn't know before he had met Gunnar. Eduard brought his arms around Gunnar's shoulders and pulled the younger to him. Immediately, Gunnar grasped onto Eduard for dear life and sobbed. The scene had changed again. Eduard was in the science teachers office with their temporary teacher while their real one was on a two week vacation.

"Mr. Braginski, I don't want you to do anything to Gunnar anymore," Eduard heard himself saying.

"Why not, you've paid me already. I wouldn't want anything to got to waste because you decided to change your mind at the last minute," Mr. Braginski said.

"Please, sir. I take it back. I was wrong about Gunnar," Eduard said.

Silence.

"You're going to be late for class," Mr. Braginski said.

Eduard silently left. Suddenly, Eduard was outside Gunnar's house with Gunnar standing next to him. It had only been two days since Gunnar found out his parents were dead. Eduard glanced at him. He still looked so depressed. So pitiful. His grades had already dropped. Not seriously but he wasn't the top of the class anymore. Eduard had taken that position again.

"Thanks for walking me home," Gunnar said, eyes downcast.

"No problem," Eduard replied.

Gunnar walked past Eduard without a glance and began walking to the front door of his home. It was sunset and the orange contrasted with Gunnar's retreating form. It turned his hair orange. Like the setting sun itself, only more vibrant. More beautiful.

"Gunnar!" Eduard shouted out.

Gunnar stopped and turned. Eduard moved forward. Without warning he pulled Gunnar to him and pressed their lips together. Gunnar's eyes widened. After a few seconds, they slipped closed. When Eduard pulled away Gunnar was underneath him on the bean bag chair that Eduard had kept in his basement. They were making out now, tongues fighting and dancing together.

"Eduard," Gunnar moaned out when Eduard experimentally brushed his lips over Gunnar's neck.

Eduard lost himself in Gunnar and when he finally broke from the haze in his mind both him and Gunnar were panting, naked and exhausted as well as needing a shower.

"Do you regret it?" Eduard asked after a few moments.

"No," Gunnar replied.

Silence.

"Do you?" Gunnar asked.

"Of course not," Eduard replied.

They looked at each other and kissed again. Eduard closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was standing outside Gunnar's house as a fireman held him back. The flames that had engulfed Gunnar's house only grew hotter. Grew higher.

"Gunnar!" Eduard heard himself shouting.

"Sir, you can't go in there," the fireman said, pushing Eduard back behind the safety line.

Eduard gripped onto the policeman's arm that was holding him back. He knew this place. Knew what was going to happen, and he didn't want it to. But, luck was never on his side. A few minutes later the fire had gone down considerably and the firemen went in. Another few seconds and they pulled out a single charred body, quickly moving it to a body bag and away from this gruesome scene. Eduard was silent for a moment, the tears now at their breaking point.

"GUNNAR!"

/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/

Eduard's eyes shot open and his hands were gripping tightly to the sheets. The tears and already blurred his vision to the point where he couldn't see any better than without his glasses. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to hold down the bile that was trying to escape his body. Flashes of the nightmare continued to worm into Eduard's mind's eye and finally he couldn't hold it anymore. Turning to the side, Eduard threw up in the trash can next to his bed. Eduard clearly remembered being taken away after that. Taken to Ivan's house where he had met Toris. Where he had become Ivan's second prisoner.

/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/

Just in case you didn't get it, Gunnar is the name I gave Iceland. Don't even ask me where I got his last name from. I used Ari as his fathers name though. Anyway, yeah, poor Eduard. The next and final person is going to be Raivis. Look forward to it.

Signed,

Killer-Fever


	13. Chapter 13: Monster's Involvement Part 3

It was dark and cold. The only light came from the lightening striking the sky. Raivis curled up closer to the corner of the alleyway, trying to take warmth form the bricks from the kitchen the building belonged to. He felt like crying, shaking in fear, running away, ending it all. Anything to end this. This was familiar. Very familiar. Any second-

"Hey, are you okay?" A small voice asked.

Raivis looked up as the rain was blocked form hitting him. Above him was a young boy around his age with short blond hair and blue eyes. His smile was wide as he clutched onto his Pokemon umbrella.

"Hi! I'm Peter," he said.

Raivis could only stare at him in shock and surprise.

"Peter! What're you doing?" A voice called out.

"Sorry, Mama. I found a boy!" Peter replied.

Footsteps. Two more people came up.

"Oh my, Berwald, he looks sick. We need to help him!"

"R'ght."

The scene changed now to Peter smiling brightly at him while he held up a spoonful of cereal. Raivis silently opened his mouth and allowed himself to be fed.

"I called the police station," Tino said as he entered the room.

He walked over to Raivis and Peter.

"You're Raivis right?" He asked.

Raivis looked up to him and nodded. Tino sighed and ruffled his hair.

"How would you like to live with us from now on?" He asked.

Raivis' eyes lit up. Peter grabbed onto his arm.

"You have to stay, I won't let you leave!" He shouted.

Raivis glanced at him. Peter was looking at him with eyes just as wide as his smile. Raivis felt his cheeks burn as he realized that, then and there, he had fallen in love with Peter. He nodded. Peter cheered and hugged him. The scene was now the first day that Raivis had ever gone to school. He wouldn't have been able to face it if it weren't for Peter holding his hand.

"Freak!" One of Raivis' classmates shouted out.

Raivis shrank back as the students surrounded him. He felt like crying. Felt like running away. Felt like dying.

"Leave him alone!" Peter suddenly shouted, standing in front of Raivis like a shield with a fiery look in his ocean blue eyes.

The children back off. Peter turned to face Raivis and smiled down at him. Raivis' face flushed a deep red as he looked up at Peter. His angel. Now they were on the roof, staring up at the moon. Down below, voices were yelling. That Russian social worker was back. Berwald's patience was failing fast with this guy.

"Don't worry. Just because Momma and Daddy are both boys doesn't mean that they're bad people. That man will go away soon," Peter assured Raivis again and again.

Usually, he was right. A few months later and Peter and Raivis were on the roof again. The arguing commenced. But, Peter and Raivis paid it no attention. This was because Peter had to tell Raivis something. Something important.

"I think I love you, Rai," Peter said.

Raivis felt his cheeks light up as he looked away, completely embarrassed. Peter giggled and made Raivis look at him. They stared at each other for a little bit. Peter was the first to move. He closed his eyes and leaned in. Raivis was shaking. He was so nervous but he closed his eyes as well. He wanted to feel Peter's lips over top of his own but all he felt was a splash of liquid. All he tasted was a weird metallic taste. All he smelled was a strange sickening smell. Raivis opened his eyes and saw that Russian social worker against the moon. Blood covered his clothes and a smile lay on his face. Raivis looked down and saw Peter draped across his lap, blood dripping form the back of his head. There was no doubt that he was dead.

/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/

Raivis' eyes shot open and he clutched the sheet of his bed. Immediately he bit into his pillow to hold back his sobs. After a good hour or so the tears stopped. Raivis stood from his bed on shaky legs and walked over to the window. He looked up and saw the full moon shining down. Raivis lightly touched his lips.

"I never got that kiss," he muttered to himself.

/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFVER/

I feel HORRIBLE! I'm sorry Sealand fans but it needed to be done. God, this is the second fanfic that I've killed Sealand in. I feel so bad. I'm sorry again. Well, next chap will contain all the Baltic Nations plus Russia and China so look forward.

Signed,

Killer-Fever


	14. Chapter 14: Escaped the Monster

When Yao awoke again he was laying on a very soft and comfortable bed, completely covered in warm blankets. He was completely dressed in a pair of pajamas as well. They were smaller than Ivan's clothes so Yao assumed that they belonged to either Toris or Eduard. He looked around and noticed that he was in a room that was different from Ivan's and the room that he was staying in with that pole. Yao stretched out and looked over to the window, seeing that the sun was rising.

"How long was I out?" He asked himself.

"Um, excuse me! Mr. Wang, are you decent?" A voice called out.

"Yes," Yao answered.

The door opened and Raivis walked in with a tray of food and medical supplies. He walked over to the side of the bed and set the tray down.

"Good morning, Mr. Wang," Raivis said, cheerfully.

"Good morning, Raivis," Yao said back, smiling.

Raivis smiled back a little he pointed to Yao's shirt.

"Remove that please," he said.

Yao did so. When he did Raivis pushed him on his back and began to inspect his wounds. The cut on Yao's stomach was long but it wasn't deep. Raivis disinfected it and put a large bandage over it. Yao sighed, he'd forgot about that. Raivis then looked at Yao's arm which had a large wrap around bruise on it. It was really dark and ugly. Raivis grimaced. Yao had forgotten about that one too.

"This'll have to heal on its own," Raivis stated.

Yao nodded. Raivis took the medical supplies from the tray and walked to the door.

"Enjoy. Mr. Braginski should be in here soon to get you ready for the park," he said with a small bow.

"The park?" Yao asked, but Raivis was already gone when he said it.

Yao sighed and turned to the tray. He ate and then got up, looking around this new room. He walked over to the closet and opened it, seeing a few articles of his own clothing inside. Ivan must have gone to get them while Yao was asleep. Yao reached in and pulled out a nice pair of plain black pants and a top from his home country. Yao undressed from the PJ's and slipped on the pants and shirt. He closed the closet and walked over to the window, seeing that Eduard was in the garden, tending to the flowers. Yao pushed the window open.

"Eduard!" He shouted out.

Eduard jumped in surprise and looked up to where the voice was coming from. He smiled and waved.

"Good morning, Mr. Wang!" He called up.

"Good morning! Hey, Raivis said something about the park today, know anything about it?" Yao asked.

Eduard nodded.

"Yes, every 16th of the month Mr. Braginski takes us all on a trip through the park where we actually have the freedom to do what we want," he replied.

"That sounds nice! Okay, I'll see you downstairs than, right?" Yao said.

"Yes, of course!" Eduard said.

Yao gave another wave before closing the window and turning around, he jumped and gave a shout of surprise when he saw Ivan standing there. Ivan let out an amused chuckle. Yao pouted and playfully punched Ivan in the chest.

"Aiyah! You almost scared me to death, Ivan! What were you thinking?" Yao asked, still pouting a little.

Again, Ivan chuckled. He leaned over and gently kissed Yao's pouting lips. Slowly Yao kissed back. After a few seconds Ivan pulled back and smiled brightly at Yao. He took Yao's hand and led him out of the room and down the stairs where Eduard was already and Toris was just walking in with a picnic basket and Raivis was standing with a blanket. They all smiled at Yao and Ivan as the came down the steps hand-in-hand.

"Alright, we're all ready?" Eduard asked.

All nodded.

"Great, let's go!" He said.

Slowly, one by one, everyone in the house made their way outside. Yao, the second he stepped outside looked to the side at his house. An immediate urge to run for his house washed over Yao's body. His mind became suddenly clear. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be having fun with these people. He's been kidnapped. Assaulted, sexually assaulted, locked up, tied up. He needed to get the fuck out of here. He was about to make a break for it but was stopped. He looked down and was surprised to find an arm around his waist. He looked up and Ivan smiled at him.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Wang?" Toris asked.

Yao was silent for a long while. Everyone's eyes were on him. He shook his head.

"Sorry, my mind was somewhere else. I'm fine, don't worry!" He said and smiled brightly.

They only stared at him for a moment more before turning around and beginning to walk. Arm around Yao's waist, Ivan pulled him along as they walked. Yao gave a last look to his house and turned away.

/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/

The park was a few blocks from Ivan's house and was full of trees and plants. It was more of a walk though and have a picnic type of park than a playing park. Yao remembered vaguely coming here every weekend in order to get away from grading the papers at the college. He sighed deeply and just smiled although on the inside he felt miserable.

After a little time of walking, Toris and Eduard decided on a place to have their picnic. They picked a small spot right under a large oak tree. Yao helped Toris set up the blanket and Eduard and Raivis immediately went off to play a quick game of tag. Ivan leaned against the tree and watched them all with a grin on his face.

"Aiyah, the blanket is not cooperating today!" China said as the blanket would not go straight.

Ivan chuckled lightly and walked over, finally being able to help straighten the blanket out. Toris and Yao both laughed and thanked him greatly for his help. Ivan nodded and sat on the blanket, immediately taking a relaxing position. Toris quickly followed. Yao stood for a few more moments, watching as Eduard and Raivis laughed and played before finally sitting as well.

Over the next three hours, the member of Ivan's household came and went as they pleased. They chatted and ate and laughed and had an all out good time. Raivis had brought a Frisbee from home and finally Yao got up from the blanket to play.

"Ready?" Raivis called.

Everyone nodded.

"Eduard!" Raivis shouted.

The Frisbee soared through the air and Eduard jumped to catch it. He laughed as he almost fell over and tossed it over to Ivan. Ivan caught it with ease and tossed it to Toris. Toris nearly missed and hooked the edge with his finger, making it fall to the ground. Eduard and Raivis laughed at his blunder and Toris laughed as well. Toris picked up the Frisbee and tossed it in Yao's direction. A gush of wind suddenly ripped through the area and the Frisbee soared of Yao's head.

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Wang!" Toris said.

"Haha, that's okay, I'll get it! Be right back!" Yao called and quickly ran after the Frisbee that disappeared into the heavy brush.

Yao walked until he was out of sight of the others. He looked around on the floor. He sighed as he couldn't find it and kept walking. After a few more minutes he sighed and decided to turn back and tell the others that the Frisbee was a lost cause now.

"Uh, excuse me! Are you looking for this?" A voice asked.

Yao turned around and his eyes widened as his eyes caught onto those of one of his top students. The boy was Matthew Williams, younger brother of Alfred F. Jones, or, the Class Clown as most students liked to call him. Matthew's eyes widened as well.

"Mr. Wang?" He called.

Yao immediately went over and slammed a hand over Matthew's mouth before he could get out another word. For being the quietest student in his class, he sure was loud at moments like this. After a few seconds Yao pulled his hand back.

"Mr. Wang, what are you doing here! The school's been looking for you!" Matthew called out, but soft this time.

Yao looked from side to side and sighed deeply. He looked Matthew directly into Matthew's eyes.

"I've been kidnapped," he answered.

Matthew's eyes widened.

"Kidnapped?" He asked.

"But, you can't tell anyone. The man who's kidnapped me is dangerous!" Yao replied.

Matthew gulped lightly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"The man that kidnapped me. I don't think he's right in the head. He tortured me the first day and than became all nice. I think he's using his sweet attitude in order to keep everyone from running away," Yao replied.

"There are others?" Matthew asked.

"Three others," Yao replied.

Matthew gulped again.

"W-we have to contact the police!" He said.

"Mr. Wang! Did you find the Frisbee yet?" Toris called.

Yao looked back at the voice. Looked at Matthew. Looked back. He than turned his gaze to the Frisbee before taking it from Matthew's hand and tossing it in the direction he had come from. Matthew understood immediately. He was always a bright boy. Without looking back, Yao took Matthew's hand and together they ran as fast as they could for Matthew's car.

/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/

Toris gasped in surprise when the Frisbee flew past his head. Eduard and Raivis laughed as Toris recovered and laughed as well. Ivan picked the Frisbee up as it landed at his feet. He smiled brightly and watched the are where Yao would come any second. Minutes passed. Eduard and Raivis had stopped laughing. There was silence.

"M-Mr. Wang?" Toris called.

Silence.

Everyone glanced a Ivan. His smile had faded a while ago. A look of despair crossed his face and grew to the point where he looked on the verge of tears. Than the Frisbee was in two in his hands. The look of despair was gone. It was replaced with a look of rage. The broken Frisbee was thrown to the ground and Ivan was storming into the area where Yao was supposed to be. Toris looked over at Eduard and Raivis. Raivis, was all out sobbing as he knew what had happened and what was going to happen. Eduard held the boy in his arms. Toris silently followed after Ivan.

There was a long silence.

Ivan yelled in rage.

Yao was gone.


End file.
